The Love hexagon
by kjtc28
Summary: leah imprints that leads to seth imprinting that leads to jacob imprinting.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of the character's

* * *

The Love Hexagon!

Chapter 1 

5years after Breaking Dawn

Leah's point of view.

I woke up today,tired and angry not at myself but at Sam and my cousin Emily because I have never got over him, I would still have him if it wasn't for stupid Cullen's kicking off the stupid wolf gene. Today I had to patrol the Cullen's and protect the little excuse of a half human half leach , Jacob loving baby call Nessie! And to make it worse I had to do it with my brother who wants their brother inside there head.

Before I started patrol I went to the Cullen's, oh joy, so they wouldn't kill me if they pass my scent. I ran up the stairs the stench of leaches was so sickening it Brunt the inside of my nose. I knocked on the door,to my joy Bella answered "hi," she breathed smiling I still can't believe she chose to be a vampire over humanity. "May I help you with anything." she continued.

"Yes im just saying im going on partroll."

"Would you like any breakfast first, I know when I was human I loved breakfast."

" I don't care about when you were human , you're not now, and yes I will have some breakfast!"I snapped I was surprised with the harshness in my voice. I barged past her rudely and bumped into something hard and stone like.

I looked up and saw the most beautiful blonde hair ever, I remembered him distantly as Jasper Hale as I looked closer I saw him most perfect facial features. On poop I have imprinted the only thing I could do was tell him, "J...Jas..per can I..I erm ...speak to er..you in private?" felt so stupid I was stuttering.

"Erm course." He said with the most perfect voice He led my into the woods far into the woods so no-one could hear.

"Well there is only one way to say this er I have imprinted on you."

"Whats that mean?"

"Well imprinting is when wolf finds their other half there soul mate, their true love! And I have imprinted on you"

"Oh."

"But we don't have to date or anything we can just be friends all I need to know is your safe and happy."

"But what if I am not happy with Alice what if I want you?"

"Well... " I was cut off with a pair of stone lips pressing against mine, he was kissing me! What if somone saw...

"Get your fucking paws off him you fucking mutt." Alice yelled

* * *

please review and tell me what you thought of it. :D


	2. seth

chapter 2 

Seth's point of view

I was patrolling the Cullen's when suddenly I heard someone shouting "Get your fucking paws off him you fucking mutt!" I ran as fast as I could to where I thought the noise came from. As I ran to a clearing I saw Alice ans Leah fighting and trying to kill each other and Jasper stood there extremely upset. I ran over and pulled Leah off Alice Jasper did the same with Alice I held back Leah when she was trying to run to Alice possible to kill her. I looked over to Alice fighting against Jasper I liked closer and saw her perfect facial features oh poop i have imprinted! " Oh Seth please tell me you didn't." Leah cried I nodded.

"What," Alice spat

"I imprinted on you"I said before I knew it she was pressing her stone lips against mine then she turned to Jasper and Leah and said.

"Look Jazz im over you!"

Leah looked at me horrified like I had committed a crime, I hated seeing my sister upset but made my imprint happy which is all I wanted for now.

Alice pulled my hand and draged me to the house but before we entered the house and said to Jasper "you're no longer aloud in this house" then she toughed me into the house.

The Cullen's took it well but was still upset about loosing said they where happy to have me in the | just wanted Leah.


	3. jacob

3

lpov

i phrased, I didn't know where i was going i just keeped jacob has imprinted on me but he loves nessie well loved nessie but she's gone and she would want jacob to be happy and i could make him could be a good thing this could be a grate thing i could be happy agian i could really get over sam and if jacob has imprined on me he would never hurt me i could be with that i ran to jacobs to get my happies.

jpov

After leah left i went home grate now my lifes dead,leah hates me,well done jacob.

then somone ran into the house i turned around to see ran into my arms and kissed me.

whene she pulled away she looked me in the eyes and said something i never thought i would never hear her say."i love you."

"i love you to." and it was true i did love her.


End file.
